All You Wanted
by SugarCookieLuv
Summary: Lisanna comes back from the so called 'dead' , Lucy is ignored while her older sister watches and plans to make rumors about Lucy and to make a Deal with Lisanna , The plan goes well untill the GMGs' come. A war has begun.. who will survive.. who will die? OCXNatsu OCXSting OCXRogue


This is a OCxNatsu OCxSting OCxRogue fanfiction.  
3 OC INFORMATION 3  
|Name: Stella Heartfilia  
|Age: 18  
|Gender: Female  
|Guild: Sabertooth  
|Magic(s): All Dragon Slaying , All God Slaying ,  
|All Angel Slaying , All Pheonix Slaying ,  
|Requipt , Animal Soul Take Over ,  
| Beast Soul Take Over , Satan Soul Take Over  
|Ghost Soul Take Over , Vampiric Soul Take Over  
|Card Magic , Ring Magic , Shadow Magic  
|Pheonix Soul Take Over , Dragon Soul Take Over  
|Angel Soul Take Over , Arc of Time , Archive  
| Arc of Embodiment , Absorption Magic ,  
| Amaterasu , Death Magic , Copy Magic ,  
|Dark Ecriture , Dispelling Magic , Demon's Eye  
|Doll Play Magic , Darkness Magic , Illusion Magic  
|Fairy Magic , Flare Magic , Gravity Change , Heaven's Eye  
|Gravity Magic , Magical Drain , Mimic , Maximum Defense Seal  
|Mirror Magic , Possesion Magic , Sleep Magic , Teleportation  
|Telepathy , Stone Eyes , Transformation , Vehicle Magic. ( I KNOW its alot of magic , but she was training since she was 2 years old to 15 years old , so she mastered every single one of  
these arts )  
|Likes:Powerful things , cute things , flaming things  
|Dislikes:Weak Things  
|Friends: Sting , Rogue  
|CloseFriends: Sting , Rogue  
|Rivals: Minerva  
|Enemies: Lucy Heartfilia  
|Crush/Love: She really doesn't know who she has a crush on or in love with  
|Personality: Stubborn , Sensative , Emotional , Up struck  
|Appearance: fs71/i/2013/057/8/5/stella_heartfilia_by_

(Pretty sure I covered everything , if she is wearing something else I will announce it in  
dialog )  
Anyways  
Summary- Lisanna comes back from the so called 'dead' , Lucy is ignored while her older sister watches and plans to make rumors about Lucy and to make a Deal with Lisanna , The plan goes well untill the GMGs' come. Stella , Rogue , Sting , Minerva , Orga are put as Team Saber Tooth's GMG team , Stella is threatened that if she fails she will be severely punished. Lucy , Natsu , Gray , Erza , Elfman are put as Fairy Tail A. Fairy Tail B consists of Mirajane , Lisanna , Laxus , Gajeel and Juvia. Fairy Tail A's special member is Wendy and Fairy Tail B's special member is Levy. Sabertooth's special member is Rufus. Of course though.. the dragons , angels , pheonix and gods sore down into our world. Earthland , Fiore. A war goes on.. who shall live.. who shall die?

-  
FAIRY TAIL GUILD P.O.V

Everyone was partying for 'Lisanna's' Return. Unfortunently only Lucy Heartfilia wasn't partying. She sat at the bar all alone , With a tired struck look on her face.  
A scream was heard , everyone but 'Lucy' were laughing after that. Lucy turned around to see Natsu was holding Lisanna in the air like a puppy. Lucy had tears at the brim  
of her eyes. She then rubbed her eyes , no one noticed though. She then saw how Natsu put Lisanna down and Lisanna hugged natsu , curling her arms around his  
brim neck. Lucy turned back to the bar and layed her head on the bar table. Her beautiful blonde hair covered her face as she was about to cry.  
'This couldn't get any worse' Lucy thought. She was dead wrong. Foot steps were heard and no more laughing was heard. Lucy picked her head up as she felt a warm finger  
touch her shoulder. She turned around to be greeted by Team Natsu , Including Lisanna. "Hey luce... I was wondering if you would allow us to have Lisanna on the team "  
Lucy heard Natsu say. Lucy smiled brightly that someone noticed her "I would love to have her on the team!" She said a bit happier. Even though she actually was a bit heartbroken  
Natsu made a serious face "I mean we are kicking you off the team to invite Lisanna to it " He said in a cold tone. Lucy shivered a bit and tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes "W...what?"  
She said and saw Natsu's face "You're weak , pathetic and hide behind your spirits all the time. You almost get us killed. " Natsu said and then Erza and Gray nodded. Lisanna looked at Lucy mouthing  
A 'sorry.. It wasn't my decision , I would never kick you off the team ' Lucy nodded. She breathed in and out and faked a smile "That's fine , I understand how you want to get  
back together with your childhood friend. I appreciate ever being on your team though " She said stuttering. Natsu , Gray and Erza smiled understanding. They then all walked off  
Besides Lisanna "I'm sorry.. I didn't make this decision , I would never kick you off a team , you seem like a sweet girl. " She said , Natsu's stinging voice then yelled out  
"Lisanna come on don't hang around that Weak Bitch" Lucy let 2 tears out when she heard the words Weak and Bitch. Lisanna looked at Team Natsu then at lucy mouthing 'Sorry'  
She ran off. Lucy got up and walked out of Fairy Tail to her apartment.

STELLA HEARTFILIA P.O.V

I was watching the whole thing. I smirked "Lisanna good job acting" I said as I pulled my hood over my head. I was wearing a black cloak and had my hair tied up into a pony tail.  
I looked around. I was using Arc of Time to see the whole scene. Stella was on top of Fairy Tail's roof. Stella sighed , lied on her back then create a telepathy and invited lisanna to it.  
I put my hand on my temple and said in telepathy "Goodwork Lisanna , I am impressed. In half an hour meet me outside and I will pay you and tell you the next plan "  
Lisanna then said back in telepathy "Okay Stell." The telepathy then wore off. Stella jumped off the roof , her cloak floated a bit in the air as she fell to the ground.  
Stella smirked and said quietly "Sister...You shall pay for what you had done to Mother.." Stella then looked up and walked a bit , till she suddenly dissapeared in the alleys  
of Magnolia.

LUCY HEARTFILIA P.O.V

I made my way to my house and walked up to my bedroom. My eyes couldn't stand the watery pressure no more. I burst into tears and screamed out.. thank god my window was closed.  
Tears streamed down my face like Niagra Falls. After the 15 minute long crying session. My eyes were blood shot , my whole body was now like dry. Lucy sighed and went to her dresser  
She grabbed a t-shirt and underwear , both were pure white. The shirt though had huge red letters saying Heart Broken. I went to the bathroom and took a shower , brushed my  
teeth , brushed my hair , put on deoderent , put on the clothing then went out of the bathroom , made my way to the bed and curled in my blankets and fell asleep.

LISANNA STRAUSS P.O.V

It was 30 minutes , just like Stella wanted , I looked at my friends "I'll be back in about an hour. Cya " She said and walked out of the guild , the other members nodded and went back to normal.  
I went around to the back side of Fairy Tail , then up the hill a bit near the forest. She turned around and heard footsteps. She turned towards them and saw who it was. It was Natsu  
Lisanna made a pissed off look "Natsu go back.. I wanted to be alone.." Natsu then frowned "But Lisanna , nothing's right without you" He said. Lisanna looked at him and said coldly  
"Natsu go back NOW" She then said gently "I'll be back in an hour , you can live for an hour without me " She then walked away , more in the forest. Natsu sighed and went back to the guild  
"That was a close one" Lisanna mumbled under her breath. She then turned around to be greeted by a warm breeze brush up against her face. Stella just teleported infront of Lisanna  
"Lisanna , I am very impressed in your work , now but I need you to start rumors and cry saying Lucy hurt you at 7:30 AM tomorrow morning , understand? and also here is your pay "  
Stella said as she threw a bag of 2,000,000 yen in it. Stella smirked as she then started to disappear "Don't disappoint me" She said before she disappeared.  
Lisanna caught the bag and nodded to Stella's words. She smiled and hopped happily back to the guild. She opened the doors and was greeted by several guild members.  
Lisanna smirked inside she then said "Hey guys , I'll be back tomorrow morning! K! " She said as she ran to her house. She made it there and went to her bedroom , falling asleep.

TIME SKIP 7:30 AM NEXT MORNING  
STILL LISANNA'S P.O.V

Lisanna was in the guild infirmary crying out "I was on my way home last night.. and I saw lucy.. I went to say hi when she then slapped me and tried to kill me! "  
All the guild members were pissed. Only Charla then stopped dead and saw a Vision.  
Vision- A cloaked figure was talking to Lisanna and said "Lisanna , I am very impressed in your work , now but I need you to start rumors and cry saying Lucy hurt you at 7:30 AM tomorrow morning , understand? and also here is your pay" The cloaked figure said as she threw a bag of 2,000,000 yen in it. Stella smirked as she then started to disappear "Don't disappoint me" She said before she disappeared.  
Charla shook her head , 'No Lisanna can't be lieing' She thought as she then went back to listening to the drama.  
Everyone heard the guild doors open as they saw Lucy Heartfilia enter.

LUCY HEARTFILIA P.O.V

I entered the guild to be greeted by death stares from each and every member of fairy tail ... even master.  
I looked around "What happened?" Lucy asked as she then was hit by a flare ball by Romeo in the stomache. Lucy screamed out as she was sent in the air , her body bent backwards  
Her hair flowed in the air ( think of lucy instead of wendy in this picture . )  
(Lucy is wearing white skiny jeans and a pink tube top. She has sandals on also ) All the guild members laughed at Lucy being thrown in the air  
"WHAT HAPPENED WAS YOU HURT LISANNA YOU STUPID WEAK BITCH! " Natsu screamed at Lucy's face when she landed. She was sitting in a position as if she was injured.  
Which she was ( LoL derp ) I started to cry "To even think I loved you all.. admired your strength... I thought this was my family..  
What happened to we cry together , We fight together , We laugh together.. what happened to those days " I said outloud "To even think I loved you Natsu "  
She said "I never hurt lisanna.. I feel as if she was my older sister. " Lucy hiccuped and looked at their cold hearted faces. "What happened to all that..?"  
I asked , tears streaming down my face. Masted looked at me and spoke out "I don't know what to say.. but.. Lucy Heartfilia. I banish you from Fairy Tail for 2 years. " He said  
Lucy's eyes widened and she gasped. Her hands reached her face as she slowly got up but coughed up blood onto Natsu's feet which were right infront of her.  
She then got balance again and ran out of the guild doors. Her fairy tail symbol started to glow pink faintly but then stopped after she stopped running. She was now in the middle of a forest.  
She looked around "What.. is this place.." She asked as she stepped forward. To only know this was her worst mistake

-  
Stay tuned for next time!  
I will probally be updating every week... or every 3 days.  
This is going to be rated M- Sexual acts , Cursing , Nudity and stuff.  
I hope you guys like :) Please review and favorite!  
You may send me notes for some ideas' too! That would be helpful!  
:) Thanks guys for reading this.  
Words- 2001


End file.
